gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee (TV Series)
Glee is an American musical comedy-drama television series that airs on Fox,Channel 10 in Australia and E4 in the United Kingdom. Glee Website is here:- [1] It focuses on a high school show choir, also known as a glee club, set within the fictional William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio.[[|1]] A pilot episode of the show was broadcast after American Idol on May 19, 2009,[[|2]] and the first season began airing on September 9, 2009 on Wednesdays.[[|3]] On September 21, 2009, Fox officially gave a back order for nine more episodes that will begin airing April 13, 2010 with the show moving to Tuesday nights.[[|4]] On January 11, 2010, Fox President, Kevin Reilly announced at the Television Critics Association winter press tour that Glee has been renewed for a second season.[[|5]] The show was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan, and was originally envisioned as a film rather than a TV series. Murphy selects all music featured within the series himself, and intends to maintain a balance between show tunes and chart hits. The broadcast of the pilot episode averaged 10 million viewers. Critical response was mixed, with The New York Times' Alessandra Stanley highlighting the episode's unoriginality and stereotyped characters, but praising the showmanship and talent of the cast. The Daily News's David Hinckley opined that the show was imperfect and implausible but "potentially heartwarming", while USA Today's Robert Bianco noted casting and tone problems, but commented positively on the show's humour and musical performances. Mary McNamara for the Los Angeles Times wrote that the show had a wide audience appeal, calling it: "the first show in a long time that's just plain full-throttle, no-guilty-pleasure-rationalizations-necessary fun". As of 2010, Glee has been popular in many continents most likely, Asia. ProductionEditar sección ConceptionEditar sección Glee was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. Murphy drew inspiration from his own childhood, which saw him play the lead role in all of his high school's musicals. Brennan and producer Mike Novick were also highly involved in their own schools' glee clubs.6 Brennan originally wrote a script for a Glee movie, but Murphy believed the concept would work better as a TV series.7 Fox picked up the series pilot within 15 hours of receiving the script, which Murphy attributes in part to the success of the network's American Idol, commenting: "It made sense for the network with the biggest hit in TV, which is a musical, to do something in that vein".6 Murphy intended the show to be a form of escapism, explaining: "There's so much on the air right now about people with guns, or sci-fi, or lawyers running around. This is a different genre, there's nothing like it on the air at the networks and cable. Everything's so dark in the world right now, that's why 'Idol' worked. It's pure escapism."6 With regards to Glee's audience, Murphy intended for it to be a family show which would appeal to adults as well as children, with adult characters starring equally alongside the teenage leads.6 Glee is set in Lima, Ohio. Murphy chose a Midwest setting as he himself originates from Indiana, and recalls childhood visits to Ohio to the Kings Island theme park. Although uncertain why he selected Lima specifically, Murphy recounts that the location stayed in his memory as: "when I was a very little kid, there was a series of tornadoes that swept through Lima on Mother's Day and his grandparents would often discuss the event.8 Lima Senior High School choir members were able to view an early release of the pilot episode, but found that it contained few references to the area, and commented that the depiction of the city was largely implausible and negative.9 Although set in Lima, the show is actually filmed at Paramount Studios in Hollywood.10 The show has been compared to film series High School Musical and TV series Grey's Anatomy and The Office; however Matthew Morrison has stated that Glee is "more edgy and ... dark".11 The Daily News's David Hinkley has written that Glee is actually more similar to Nickelodeon's Spectacular! than High School Musical, as Glee features and focuses more on adult characters, and has more realistic social interaction amongst the student characters.12 Murphy has commented that he has never actually seen High School Musical, but that his interest lay in creating a "postmodern musical", rather than "doing a show where people burst into song", drawing more heavily on the format of Chicago.13 Cory Monteith stated at Comic-Con that he had heard Glee described as "as if High School Musical had been punched in the stomach and had its lunch money stolen."14 One reviewer likened it to the movie Election: "With its multiple narrators, odd musical cues and the Tracy Flick-esque Rachel at its center, Glee sometimes plays like Election: The Musical." 15 Music and choreographyEditar sección The series features covers of numerous songs sung on-screen by the characters. Musical segments typically take the form of performances, as opposed to the characters singing spontaneously, as the intention is for the series to remain reality-based.11 Murphy is responsible for selecting all of the songs used, and strives to maintain a balance between show tunes and chart hits, as: "I want there to be something for everybody in every episode. That's a tricky mix, but that's very important — the balancing of that."7 Murphy was surprised at the ease with which use of songs was approved by the record labels approached, and explained: "I think the key to it is they loved the tone of it. They loved that this show was about optimism and young kids, for the most part, reinterpreting their classics for a new audience."11 Composer Billy Joel has offered any of his songs for use on the show16 and singer Rihanna offered her single "Take a Bow" for use at a reduced licensing rate, while other artists have offered use of their songs for free.17 There will be a series of Glee albums released, the first being in November,18 plus songs featured on the show available on iTunes immediately after each broadcast.19 Songs featured in the pilot are "Where is Love?" from Oliver!, "Respect", "Mister Cellophane" from Chicago, "I Kissed a Girl", "On My Own" from Les Misérables, "Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat" from Guys and Dolls, "Can't Fight This Feeling", "You're the One That I Want" from Grease, "Rehab", "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey and "Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'", also by Journey. Among the future songs that will be heard include "Bust Your Windows", which will be sung in a fantasy sequence by Riley, and Kristin Chenoweth will sing "Maybe This Time" from Cabaret and Carrie Underwood's "Last Name".20 The second episode features Rachel singing Rihanna's "Take a Bow",21 as well as performances of "All by Myself"21, "Gold Digger",22 "Push It",22 "Le Freak",23 and Agron will be performing "I Say a Little Prayer". The fourth episode will have Rachel singing "Taking Chances"21, Kurt dancing to "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)",24 the third episode will feature Mercedes' "Bust Your Windows", and later episodes will feature Van Halen's "Jump"18 as well as songs by Barbra Streisand,22 The Rolling Stones,22 "Somebody to Love", songs from the musical Wicked,20 and a performance, by Rachel, of "Don't Rain on My Parade" from the musical Funny Girl.16 The first season features a total of sixty songs.25 The score of the show is unusual in that rather than being instrumental, in the pilot, it is actually a cappella covers of instrumental songs provided by The Swingle Singers.26 The rest of the episodes still feature a cappella music in the score, but not by the Swingle Singers. Kerry Muzzey's track "Looking Back" is used as the love theme of the show. Glee is choreographed by Zach Woodlee, and features five to eight production numbers per episode.27 Once music rights are cleared, songs are arranged and pre-recorded by the cast. Woodlee constructs the accompanying dance moves, which are then taught to the cast and filmed. Numbers can take several weeks to prepare, depending on complexity.7 Each episode costs at least $3 million to produce,7 and can take up to 10 days to film as a result of the elaborate choreography.13 DiscographyEditar sección There will be a series of soundtracks released through Columbia Records starting with Glee: The Music, Volume 1, which will be released on November 3, 2009. The track list was announced as:28 Albums Singles Cast and charactersEditar sección :Main article: Cast and Characters Glee features 12 major roles with star billing. Matthew Morrison plays Will Schuester, McKinley High's Spanish teacher who becomes director of the Glee Club, hoping to restore it to its former glory.27 Morrison has assessed that the crux of Glee is "about Will's passion for music and influencing his kids".45 Jane Lynch is Sue Sylvester, head coach of the cheerleading squad or "Cheerios", and the Glee Club's arch-nemesis.46 Lynch states that Sue is "pure evil and doesn't hide it",47 having been created as a product of Murphy, Brennan and Falchuck's "inner mean girl".46 Jayma Mays appears as Emma Pillsbury, the school's mysophobic guidance counsellor who has unrequited feelings for Will.48 Mays has deemed Emma an amazing character to play, explaining: "I don't find that female characters are always written with a lot of depth, but she's so well defined on the page. Sure, she's terrified of germs and in love with a married man, so seeing her as the voice of reason for the kids is amazing."47 Emma's relationship with Will will continue to grow, as "she has these moments of clarity when she's talking to Will because he calms her."47 Jessalyn Gilsig plays Terri Schuester, Will's demanding wife of five years. Gilsig has stated that things will become sticky as Terri learns of Will's relationship with Emma, explaining: "Terri is a woman of conviction, so she's going to do whatever it takes to keep her man, even if that means finding this woman and hunting her down".47 http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/3/36/Finn.jpgMonteith plays Finn, a character forced to balance his dreams and expectations.Añadida por AnimeTomboy1998 Lea Michele plays Rachel Berry, talented star of the Glee Club who is bullied by the Cheerios and football players. Michele took the role in Glee because of Rachel's characterization, explaining: "Not only is she a singer, but she has so much heart— I think it's what we need on a TV. A show that is filled with heart and love that is funny. It sends an amazing message to kids about the arts and being who you are."47 Cory Monteith plays Finn Hudson, star quarterback of the school's football team who risks alienation by his friends to join the Glee Club. Monteith was attracted to the fact Finn "isn't just a dumb jock", but instead "walks a fine line between following his dreams and balancing what other people expect of him."47 Also in the club are Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones, a fashion conscious diva who refuses to sing back-up; Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel, a flamboyant soprano who is bullied by the football team; Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams, an electric guitar player and paraplegic manual wheelchair user; and Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang, an Asian-American gothic student with a speech impediment. Colfer has explained that Kurt: "puts on a very confident, 'I'm better than you' persona, but underneath it all he's the same anxious and scared teen everyone is/was at some point. In later episodes, he goes through an identity crisis, accepting and finding acceptance for who he is. ... He's a tough guy in designer clothes."49 McHale describes Artie as "what you would call a nerd. He loves Glee Club with all his heart and uses it to escape the big bad world that high school can be just like the other members of Glee Club."50 He found it challenging to adapt to the fact Artie is in a wheelchair, explaining: "Coming from a dance background, I instinctually want to start dancing or tapping my foot to the music. So, I've been learning how to keep that under control and how quickly being in the wheelchair becomes natural."50 Mark Salling plays Noah "Puck" Puckerman, a friend of Finn's on the football team who disapproves of Finn joining the Glee Club. Salling found it challenging to make the character "more than two-dimensional so he can be likeable at the same time", which necessitated "finding the balance between arrogance and cocky and sensible and likeable".51 Salling gained 20 pounds before filming the pilot episode in order to better embody his football playing character. He then lost 30 pounds for a scene which required him to be toned, which he described as "an extreme experience".51 Dianna Agron plays Quinn Fabray, Finn's girlfriend who is head of the Cheerios and celibacy club. Quinn joins the Glee Club from the second episode, and is described by Agron as Rachel's enemy, and "terrible, the meanest girl".52 Recurring roles include Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka, head coach of the football team who wants to date Emma, Iqbal Taeba as Principal Figgins, the high school's unenthusiastic principal, and Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez, a competitive member of the Cheerios. Rivera drew on her own high school experience of unpopularity to prepare for the role, as well as watching films such as Mean Girls to "really get in the zone and feel like a bitchy Sophomore".53 The show will feature Broadway stars in recurring or minor roles including John Lloyd Young as "a retired wood shop teacher with an excellent singing voice",54 Victor Garber as Will's father,55 and Debra Monk as Will's mother.55 Kristin Chenoweth will play April Rhodes, a former member of the Glee club who never finished high school and ended up hitting rock bottom,56 Josh Groban will appear as himself,48 and Cheyenne Jackson will also appear.57 Other guest stars include Sarah Drew as Suzy Pepper, a senior with a crush on her teacher,58 and Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson, the director of the Glee Club before Will took over. Whitney Houston was contacted to appear, but declined, so rapper Eve took her place as Grace Hitchens.59 CastingEditar sección http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/6/6a/Matthewmorrison.jpgMorrison was cast after Murphy spent three months observing actors on Broadway.Añadida por Kcinimod200 In casting Glee, Murphy sought out actors who could identify with the rush of starring in theatrical roles. Instead of using traditional network casting calls, he spent three months on Broadway, where he found Morrison, who had previously starred on stage in Hairspray and The Light in the Piazza, Michele, who starred in Spring Awakening, and Ushkowitz, who had been in the Broadway revival of The King and I and the ensemble of Spring Awakening. Colfer had no previous professional experience, but reminded Ryan of the character of Kurt from The Sound of Music, and was thus cast as Kurt Hummel.20 Colfer commented on his casting: "I'm so happy to be a part of something that is so new and different and so needed at this time. It's good to have something positive, especially for kids in small towns, like myself, who need a little pick-me-up. It's true: You can be famous ;— even if there's no money left in the world."7 Auditioning actors with no theatrical experience were required to prove they could sing and dance as well as act. Mays auditioned with the song "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me" from The Rocky Horror Show, while Monteith initially submitted a tape of himself acting only, and was requested to submit a second, musical tape, in which he sang "a cheesy, '80s music-video-style version" of REO Speedwagon's "Can't Fight This Feeling"."20 Monteith has deemed his casting "spot on" as: "I'm just like my character. I've never trained or had any lessons. I can just do it — with some adjustments, obviously."47 McHale came from a boy-band background, having previously been part of the group Not Like Them. He explained that the diversity of the cast's backgrounds reflects the range of different musical styles within the show itself: "It's a mix of everything: classic rock, current stuff, R&B. Even the musical theater stuff is switched up. You won't always recognize it."20 Lynch was originally supposed to have a recurring role in the show,60 but became a series regular when a Damon Wayans pilot she was working on for ABC fell through.46 Many of the cast members have appeared together in the musical Spring Awakening (Lea Michele, Jenna Ushkowitz) or on the show Heroes (Jayma Mays, Jessalyn Gilsig, Dianna Agron, Stephen Tobolowsky). EpisodesEditar sección :Main article: List of episodes ReceptionEditar sección Prior to the broadcast of Glee's pilot episode, Entertainment Weekly's Ken Tucker gave the show an A, posing the question: "Has there ever been a TV show more aptly named than Glee? It both embodies and inspires exactly that quality."61 Glee was the top ranked topic on social networking site Twitter on the night of its initial airing.62 Alessandra Stanley for the New York Times called the show "blissfully unoriginal in a witty, imaginative way", saying the characters are "high school archetypes" but noted "a strong satiric pulse that doesn’t diminish the characters’ identities or dim the showmanship of a talented cast".63 The Daily News' David Hinckley wrote that the show "isn't close to perfect" but "has likable characters, a good sense of humor and a reasonably deft touch with music."12 He called the pilot episode "not very plausible" but "potentially heartwarming", writing of the musical choices: "The duet of "You're the One That I Want" from Grease may be a little obvious, but setting a group dance routine to Amy Winehouse's "Rehab" shows some inspiration. Whether Glee can hold that note remains a very unanswered question. But it will at least be worth watching to see."12 USA Today's Robert Bianco assessed: "There's a lot to like here: the exuberance of the musical numbers, the bite to the comedy and the joy of seeing something different. It has casting and tone problems, but it has all summer to fix them."64 The Baltimore Sun's David Zurawik was critical of the show's characterization and comedy, but was impressed by the staging of "Don't Stop Believing", writing that: "the staging of that song ... is so elevating and inspirational that it almost redeems all the stereotypes and lame humor that come before. Grit my teeth as I did at how one-dimensionally empty-headed the writing could be, I will still be back for the start of this series in the fall because of its musical punch."65 Tom Jicha for The Sun Sentinel similarly opined of the episode that: "A lively score and appealing performers somewhat compensate for overly familiar characters and plotting",66 while Rob Owen for the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette agreed: "It's the music that makes Glee a gleeful delight. Without the song-and-dance production numbers, this Fox pilot would be just another high-school-set comedy-drama."67 http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/0/02/Emma.jpgVariety's Brian Lowry opined that Mays as Emma offered "modest redemption" to an adult cast of "over-the-top buffoons".Añadida por Amii-hannah The Chicago Tribune's Maureen Ryan commented that: "the two biggest musical numbers are tremendously entertaining. They're shot and performed with verve, and they put to shame those medleys contestants often perform on the Wednesday edition of American Idol",68 but again observed: "Whether it will work as a satirical dramedy about the cutthroat social environment of high school is another matter."68 Of the principal cast, Ryan opined: "Casting Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester ... was a wise move; the actor not only has a sweet voice but a hangdog hopefulness that gives a needed anchor to the show's more satirical elements. Cory Monteith gives quarterback Finn Hudson a jock-ish authority mixed with an appealingly square naivete, and Lea Michele not only has an amazing voice but manages to make her character, spoiled diva Rachel Berry, more than a humorless stereotype."68 She was critical, however, of Gilsig as Terri, calling her "the worst thing about Glee" and opining: "As written by Murphy and played by Gilsig, the character is screechy, unfunny and deeply unpleasant. It's as if Ryan didn't trust that the audience would get behind Will and the saga of his ragtag glee club and so saw fit to give the teacher the shrewish, nagging wife from hell."68 In contrast, Tom Shales for The Washington Post criticized Morrison as Will, writing: "Morrison is definitely not gleeful and doesn't seem particularly well equipped to be a high-school impresario; as pipers go, he's not even marginally pied."69 Shales was more positive regarding Lynch's performance, and concluded that: "Dramatic tension isn't exactly plentiful, but pleasingly staged songs and a general aura of retro ingenuousness come through, and seem awfully if fitfully refreshing".69 Variety's Brian Lowry also highlighted acting and characterization issues with the show, writing that: "It's among the adults, alas — who are mostly over-the-top buffoons — where Glee nearly sails off the rails, from Jane Lynch's tyrannical cheer matron to the salivating football coach, a bit like the Rydell High gang in Grease."70 Lowry opined that: "Modest redemption comes from the stammering Emma (Heroes' Jayma Mays), who has a clear crush on Will, even though he's married to his high-school sweetheart. Perhaps to foster a rooting interest (or at least sympathy) for a Will-Emma pairing, said wife (Jessalyn Gilsig) is initially presented as a ditsy shrew." Mary McNamara for the LA Times has called Glee: "the first show in a long time that's just plain full-throttle, no-guilty-pleasure-rationalizations-necessary fun."71 She praised Lynch as Sue, writing that "Lynch alone makes Glee worth watching", and opined that overall: "The music, though by no means edgy, is energetic with a wide audience appeal, like the show itself.71 After the episode "Showmance", the Parents Television Council named Glee the 'Worst Show of the Week'.72 U.S. ratingsEditar sección Over the hour of broadcast, the Glee pilot drew an average of 10 million viewers. It began with 12.518 million, dropping after the first half hour from first place to third, retaining only 8.917 million viewers, for an average of 9.619 million viewers.73 Season 1Editar sección International syndicationEditar sección In Canada, Glee airs on Global. The premiere was on September 9, 2009, a week after its original airing on Fox. Throughout the remainder of the season, the show will air at 9 PM and in simulcast with Fox.98 In Australia, Glee airs on Network Ten, and having already aired the original pilot a few months prior, the Director's Cut piloted on September 17, 2009. As part of this, actors from Glee flew to Australia to promote the show.99 In the Philippines, Glee will air on ETC Entertainment Central starting on September 15, every Tuesday at 10:00PM. And will also air at the said network's sister network, Jack TV starting September 14, every Monday at 8:00 PM. Meanwhile, Jack TV will first air the pilot's Director's Cut edition at September 13 at 9:00 PM. In September 2010, Glee still airs on ETC Entertainment Central & Jack TV. It airs on Wednesday at 9:00 PM in ETC Entertainment Central & Jack TV. In Latin America, Glee will air on FOX Latin America beginning somewhere on November. The pilot episode has already been aired on Sunday, September 5. TV3 in Ireland has announced Glee as part of its 2009/2010 schedule. Awards and nominationsEditar sección :Main article: Awards and Nominations As of January 22, 2010, Glee has received nominations for People's Choice Awards, Teen Choice Awards, Writer's Guild of America Award, Screen Actors Guild Award, Satellite Awards, Golden Globe Awards and several other awards. The show has won ten of those awards nominations so far.